Master
by Jungyi
Summary: Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali? Pairing: WonMin Rate: PG to NC. Disclaimer : SM Warn : Yaoi Crack Pair
1. Chapter 1

Part: First Room

Pairing: Kyumin/ WonMin

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 18

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

**Siwon's POV**

Aku melihat slave-ku sedang memandang seseorang di kehingar-bingaran seoul malam ini. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak memandang sesuatu dengan mata yang memancar indah seperti itu. Sejak saat itu, sejak pria itu meninggalkannya, karena diriku, masternya.

Hey, aku memang menyayanginya, tapi aku harus memberikan kebebasan bagi slave-ku untuk memilih mainan yang disukainya kan, yang penting ia tetap milikku. Aku juga bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Apapun yang ia mau.

Min, ah tidak, sungmin adalah slaveku, satu-satunya slave yang paling kucintai dan kusayangi di dunia ini. Ia cantik, lebih tepatnya mempesona sekaligus mempesona segala sesuatu yang dilewatinya. Ia begitu indah, kulit halus bak porselen, mata foxy yang indah, hidung runcing dan bibirnya yang selalu kelihatan menggoda.

Ia tidak begitu tinggi, ia 8 cm lebih rendah daripada diriku. Ya, katakanlah tingginya hanya 175 cm, sudah cukup tinggi kan? Ia tidak kurus dan ia tidak gemuk, ia indah, sudah kubilang kan?

Aku selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yag terbaik untuknya, termasuk mainannya. Ayolah, ia begitu indah bagiku. Ia benar-benar indah. Ia adalah seorang yang periang, ia selalu tertawa menanggapi godaanku walaupun bagi orang lain itu adalah hal yang konyol.

Aku terkadang bersikap manja padanya dan ia merasa baik dengan hal itu. Moodnya tidak pernah kulihat buruk lagi sejak saat itu. Sejak orang itu meninggalkannya, ia berusaha meninggalkan masa lalunya.

"Kau tertarik min?"

Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi, seperti biasanya. Aku tahu, ia tertarik, sangat tertarik. Dalam kedalaman matanya, ia berkata 'aku tertarik, won'. Ia diam kembali menatapi hingar bingar. Ia duduk, tidak beranjak ke lantai dansa sejak tadi, tidak biasa. Ia hanya menatap sesuatu, fokus pada hal tersebut, lelaki itu, incaran barunya.

"Aku tak akan melarangmu min, itu kebebasanmu hm.."

Aku beranjak mendekatinya dan duduk merapat ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia kembali tersenyum, senyum yang selalu kudapati tiap malam sebelum ku tidur. Ia menyandarkan punggunggnya ke dadaku nyaman.

Aku mengambil vodka-ku yang tinggal setengah di atas meja, dengan es yang mulai mencair. Aku menyesap rasanya yang mulai lumer di lidah dan tenggorokanku.

"Give me.."

Ia berbisik tepat di depan bibirku, menangkap bibirku dan mengajaknya untuk berduel. Aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan baik yang selalu diberikan slave tersayangku ini. Ayolah, hidup bersama lebih dari 6 tahun membuat kami bertindak biasa.

Satu kecupan mengakhiri lumatanku padanya dan menatap matanya yang indah, sangat indah walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang cepat, hehe.."

Candaku, ia memukul dadaku pelan dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke leherku, menyesap baunya lembut dan menghembuskan nafasnya kembali disana, megantuk eh?

"Issh.. aku mengantuk tahu.."

Nada bicaranya mulai merendah, entah karena mengantuk atau memang mabuk. Ya, keadaannya yang biasa apabila sudah mabuk berat. Ia menyukai wine, aku tidak bisa melarangnya kecuali kalau ia sudah terlalu keterlaluan.

"Kau tahu min.."

Ucapku sambil mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat pelan mempererat pelukan tangannya terhadap leherku dan meghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menggodaku eh?

"Hm.."

Ia hanya menjawabnya pelan. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai menjauh ia masih tetap mencoba menanggapi perkataanku.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu.."

Bisikku di tengan hingar bingar seoul. Entah ia mendengar atau tidak, aku tidak yakin akan hal itu

"Aku juga mencintaimu won.."

...

Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi saat kami telah berada di kamar yang telah kami tempati selama 6 tahun. Warna pink mendominasi kamar ini, karena ia begitu menyukai pink. Aku tidak ambil pusing akan hal ini karena ia menyukainya.

Aku beranjak ke arah lemari dan mengambil piyamaku, membersihkan diriku di kamar mandi luar. Aku tidak menyukai keadaan tubuhku dalam keadaan buruk, bau minuman keras tidak aku sukai saat akan beranjak ke tempat tidur.

Aku menyandarkan badanku yang terasa begitu lelah ke ranjang, memasang kacamata yang sesekali kupakai apabila mataku terasa begitu buruk. Melihat beberappa jadwal yang akan berlangsung di kamar esok.

Penat mulai menyerang punggungku, entahlah, jadwal hari ini begitu melelahkan, rapat yang begitu banyak ditambah dengan pertemuan dengan kolega lain. Kadang aku merasa bosan dengan rutinitas yang hanya seperti ini ini saja. Bosan itu terbayar dengan sangat baik saat aku melihat senyumannya.

Ia menghiburku saat aku merasa capek, dilanda rasa letih yang amat sangat. Aku begitu mencintainya. Hanya memikirkan dirinya yang saat ini berada di kamar mandi saja sudah membuatku tersenyum dengan bahagia.

CKLEK

Ah, ia sudah selesai. Dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai usai mandi, singlet dan boxer. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Biar aku keringkan min.."

Aku beranjak mendekatinya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang. Ia hanya diam, entahlah, ia begitu pendiam.

"Sepertinya, kau harus memotong rambutmu besok min.."

"Hm.."

Ia bergumam pelan dan membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku, kebiasaannya saat ia mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Kau tahu min.."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu.."

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan.."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta.."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu.."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan air matamu jatuh lagi.."

Aku tahu, aku bicara sendiri dan tidak akan ada jawaban darinya karena ia sudah tertidur sejak tadi. ia begitu indah dan ia begitu polos. Ia memendam sakitnya sejak saat itu. Aku sering melihatnya menangis seorang diri di balkon, saat aku pulang kerja. Aku sering melihatnya melamun, kehilangan fokus sesekali.

Bahkan saat tertidur pun ia menangis, menitikkan air matanya. Kenangan itu begitu buruk baginya, begitu menyiksanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melakukannya padanya, lagi. Satu pengalaman cukup membuatnya terpukul. Aku ikut terluka apabila ia terluka.

Orang yang membuatnya terluka di masa lalu adalah orang yang sangat buruk. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu kembali menyakitinya, tidak akan lagi.

Orang itu, entahlah aku tidak yakin. Orang itu begitu menyerupai lelaki yang ia tatap tadi. aku merasa buruk dengan hal itu. Disamping ia menatapnya dengan berbinar, rasa sedih dan rindu yang amat sangat ada di dalam matanya. Tersimpan dengan rapat dalam hatinya. Aku membencinya, aku membenci melihat tatapannya yang begitu sendu.

Tatapannya begitu menyedihkan. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan membiarkannya kembali ke dalam masa lalunya yang kelam. Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan dan lindungi Min dari hal-hal yang buruk. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk ada padanya.

.

.

.

P.S : Part selanjutnya NC-17, hanya 17 ingat? *evil smirk*.. Naik rate dong? NC-21 mungkin untuk yang selanjut-selanjutnya, hehehe ^^v

.

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Part: Second Room

Pairing: Kyumin/ WonMin

Genre: Romance

Rate: NC 17

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

"Oh, ketiduran?"

Aku bergumam sendiri mendapati diriku yang ketiduran sambil bersandar ke ranjang. Sungmin masih tetap merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah perutku. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat kesan imut tidak jauh darinya. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya, walaupun setiap malam dalam 6 tahun ini selalu seperti ini.

Aku merebahkan badanku ke ranjang usai merebahkan badan sungmin ke lenganku. Ia menggeliat pelan dan merapat ke tubuhku, merasakan hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia tetap indah saat tertidur. Aku membentangkan selimut ke tubuh kami dan mulai memejamkan mataku kembali.

...

"Won bangun.."

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya terdengar. Ah, dalam mimpiku suaranya tetap terdengar. Benar-benar indah.

"Issh.. Won kau kerja tidak hari ini?"

"Won.."

Aku merasakan guncangan keras di perutku, terasa berat menekan perutku. Membuatku agak susah bernafas, benar-benar menyiksa. Aku harus bisa mengatur nafasku. Aku mencoba sejenak untuk membuka mataku secara perlahan. Sinar matahari yang ditutupinya tidak menghilangkan sinarnya di mataku.

"Ah min.. aku kesiangan ya..."

Kecupan singkat mengawali hari ini dariku. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya resah, cemberut.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, aku sudah mandi pun kau belum bangun, aku duduk di tubuhmu saja kau tidak bangun.. menyebalkan.."

Ia memukul lenganku yang dilapisi piyama pelan. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Ayolah min.. aku minta maaf.. kau ikut ke kantor hari ini? Menemaniku?"

Aku memberikan wajah memelasku padanya seperti biasa. Ia menatapku bingung dan terdiam, duduk.

"Aku cek jadwalku dulu, ah tidak, hari ini hanya ada satu pemotretan jam 11, kau temani aku nanti ya? Ya? Ya?"

Melihat agendanya dan sesekali melirikku.

"Ok darling, aku mandi dulu.."

Kecupan singkat dariku ke pipinya, dia hanya diam seperti biasa, benar-benar manis seperti biasa. Tak ada semburat merah, hanya menerima.

"Issh, kau selalu menggodaku!"

...

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku terdiam setelah melihat punggung Won, masterku, yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahu apapun yang akan kulakukan karena semua pekerjaan rumah dikerjakan housekeeper setelah kami pergi keluar. Jadwal yang begitu sibuk membuatku dan Won sering mencuri waktu untuk bertemu walaupun hanya satu menit.

Ayolah, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Sangat tergantung padanya dan tak bisa lepas darinya, benar-benar terikat. Sejak hal itu, hal yang menghancurkan seluruh hidupku, karena pria itu. Ah, lebih baik aku membuatkannya espresso dan roti panggang kesukaannya.

"Membosankan.."

Aku beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkannya sarapan. Aku baru menyadari kalau menunggu itu membosankan, benar-benar membosankan. Menatap mesin panggangan roti yang entah kapan akan bergerak benar-benar membuatku bosan, lagipula mesinnya otomatis. Espressonya sudah siap dari tadi, meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Hah.."

Kembali ke kamar, mendapati ia belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Memakai kaus v-neck dan celana jeans belelku cepat. Aku tidak mau ribet, karena nantinya akan dirias juga. Beralih ke balkon dan duduk terdiam, benar-benar terdiam tak ada kerjaan. Ayolah, aku menyibukkan diriku hanya dengan jadwal, sedangkan jadwalku satu tahun ini sudah aku selesaikan selama 10 bulan, cepat kan? Dan aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dalam 2 bulan liburanku yang akan datang, mungkin aku bisa minta saran Won?

Eoh? Sepertinya dia sudah selesai dan beranjak ke dapur, mungkin? Aku lebih memilih tetap diam disini, merasakan hembusan angin pagi ini, seperti 2 jam yang lalu. Memandang bangunan yang tidak berubah dan semakin tinggi, tak ada pemandangan lain selain bangunan-bangunan di depan.

AKU MELIHATNYA!

DIA! AKU MELIHATNYA!

"Min.. kau bisa kedinginan.."

Suaranya menginterupsiku yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Terdiam seperti biasa, tidak protes sedikitpun saat ia melebarkan kakinya, membuatku duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Memelukku dari belakang seperti biasa dan menghirup bauku yang tersebar di leherku.

Menggenggam lengan kekarnya saat merasakan ia menjilati leherku, mengecupnya perlahan, pertanda ia mau make out pagi ini.

"Master, kau ingin melakukannya disini?"

Terbiasa, aku sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kelakuannya seperti ini, apalagi selepas mabuk semalam. Efeknya masih agak tertinggal dalam tubuhnya dan juga tubuhku. Mengerang pelan saat merasakan tangannya memijat dan mengocok pelan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana yang perlahan menegang karenanya.

"Ermh.."

Merapatkan kakiku secara refleks saat hawa dingin menerpa tubuh bagian bawahku. Menggerakkan kakiku liar saat merasakan kocokkannya semakin cepat, menginginkan aku cepat datang. Agak sedikit takut meskipun bagian tubuh bawah kami tertutup pagar pembatas dari seberang, sangat memungkinkan ada orang yang merasa aktifitas kami mencurigakan.

"Aaaggghhh.. Eeeggghhh.."

Mencengkram tangannya kuat saat merasakan semenku keluar dan membasahi tangannya, beruntung tidak membasahi celanaku, selamat untuk berangkat ke pemotretan.

"AAARRRGHHHH!"

Agak menegakkan tubuhku, ia dengan segera memasukiku, membuatku mengerang kesal, sakit, dan nikmat menjadi satu. Membawa tengkuknya mendekat dan mengalihkan rasa sakitku di bawah, mencoba menikmatinya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya liar, berharap segera berakhir.

"AGHHH! AHHH! ERGHHH! Pe..lan master..."

Menghentakkan tubuhku kasar, mengingat waktu yang hanya tnggal sedikit. Persetan dengan siapapun yang melihat, seseorang yang mengejar kenikmatan seperti ini tidak akan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Suara decakan air liur begitu jelas dan suara becek di bawah, mengingat ia menggunakan semenku yang keluar tadi sebagai pelumas.

"Ermh... Ermhhh..."

Ikut menggerakkan tubuhku karena aku merasa sudah dekat, sangat dekat. Nafas yang hampir habis tidak kuperdulikan dan semakin dalam melumat bibir sexy yang menggoda setiap orang itu, menyelipkan jari-jariku di kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang belum sempat dirapikan tadi, semakin berantakan.

"Aaarrrggghhh.."

"Ermhhh.."

Semakin cepat dan datang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengocok junior-ku sejak awal permainan semakin kotor. Membawa tangannya ke mulutnya, menjilat cairan kental yang tersisa disana, menatapku menggoda. Ia benar-benar tahu, aku tidak tahan dengan perbuatannya.

Kalau tidak mengingat jadwal akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, aku sudah menerjangnya. Beranjak membetulkan resleting celananya dan memakaikan celanaku lagi.

...

Aku tidak sadar saat ia memasukkan vibrator yang bertegangan sedang dan memasangkan cock ring. Aku juga tidak sadar bahwa ia hanya memakaikan celanaku tadi, tanpa underware satu pun, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku baru sadar saat berada di lokasi, itupun saat aku mengganti pakaian. Uurgh, kenapa semua pakaian putih seperti ini? Beruntung aku hanya duduk saat pemotretan, tak ada scene berdiri, aku bisa bebas menutupi tegangan di bawah sana dengan pose yang bisa menyamarkannya.

Menatap dirinya yang tersenyum menggoda di seberang sana sambil memegang remote control sepertinya?

'Mati aku!'

"Sungmim-ssi, ayo menengadah ke atas dan tersenyum.."

'Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Won, awas kau!'

Hanya aku dan Won yang tahu kalau ekspresiku yang barusan adalah ekspresi kenikmatan-dikarenakan ia tiba-tiba menaikkan kecepatan vibrator-bukan ekspresi cinta seperti yang di arahkan penata gaya, namun itu membuat mereka sepertinya begitu puas dan pemotretan lebih cepat selesai.

Langsung beranjak ke parkiran setelah berpamitan pada semua kru, tidak sempat menukar baju karena pakaian sponsor langsung diberikan dan aku bebas mau mengambilnya atau tidak. Baju yang tadi kupakai aku yakin sudah dibawa Won yang menunggu di mobil, pergi duluan.

BRAKKK

Membanting pintu mobil keras dan menurunkan celanaku cepat tanpa menghiraukan Won dengan senyuman jahilnya di belakang kemudi. Melepas vibrator yang terus bergerak cepat.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHMMMPPP..."

Berusaha menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kananku, takut mengganggu dan tangan kiriku seperti biasa mencengkram lengannya. Aku tidak memperdulikan ia yang masih tersenyum jahil membuat vibrator itu masuk kembali masuk.

"Mau kubantu, Min?"

Mengelus keningku pelan, mengusap keringat yang sejak tadi meluncur di wajahku, berlanjut ke leherku dan menembus kemejaku, membuatnya terlihat transparan.

"Aku mohon.. Master..."

.

.

.

P.S : Ingat! NC-17! Oh ya, baca ff-ku yang satunya ya? Title is Blood. Mohon dukungannya! *bow*. Hm, buat balesan review, aku PM, liat ajha inbox masing-masing ya? #PLAKK #SNAPP. Yang mau tanya-tanya? Liat ajha bio-ku ya, disana ada nomor handphone, e-mail, facebook, dan twitter-ku.

Sepertinya, aku g' bakal update 2 bulan ini karena libur panjang, tapi liat ajha ntar, kalo' aku sempet (kusempet-sempetin deh) ku lanjutin (nyisip-nyisip deh).

Gamsahamnida! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Part: Third Room

Pairing: Kyumin/ WonMin

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 18

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

**Siwon's POV**

Aku menatap wajanya yang memerah, sayu. Menyenangkan melihat slave-ku yang sedang dilanda nafsu. Sepercik rasa sesal menghampiriku, apa aku terlalu menyiksanya? Mungkinkah?

"Oh, kau memohon Min?"

Tersenyum lembut, mengelus keningnya perlahan dan mengecupnya pelan. Lelah, satu kata yang tergambar di wajahnya. Namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kenikmatan pasa tubuh bagian baawahnya.

"Sayangnya aku harus bekerja ke kantor Min.."

Menarik vibratornya cepat dan merapikan pakaiannya. Hm, lebih baik menggantinya ya? Mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di jok belakang dan menggantinya. Membersihkan cairan, entah peluh atau 'cairan lain' dengan tissue basah yang selalu terdiam di dashboard. Sangat mengotori tubuhnya, ia terlihat buruk. Lelah dan lelah.

"Aagh..."

Erangan protes darinya saat aku menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan memasangkan safe belt. Mengecup bibirnya pelan sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur. Menyanggakan kepalanya ke jok mobil dengan bantal pink kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah janji padaku kan?"

"Hm, aku rasa kau tunggu saja di tempat spa.. pasti kau lelah.. tenangkan dirimu disana ne.."

Aku benar-benar bicara sendiri sekarang. Tersenyum geli, kembali membayangkan kejadian saat pemotretan tadi. Benar-benar menyenangkan, mungkin aku bisa mengulangnya lagi sesekali?

"Kajja.."

.

.

.

"Direktur, ini proposal proyek selanjutnya.."

Melirik seseorang yang mengantar proposal proyek. Orang ini?

Usai aku mengantar Min ke tempat spa yang akan sedikit 'menenangkan' tubuh lelahnya, aku langsung beranjak ke kantor, menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin.

Terkejut, akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Kenapa aku harus melihat wajah ini lagi? Apa ini dia? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Aku masih dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku saat melihat name tag yang dipakainya. Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Ne, kau?"

Memberikan prosposal itu kembali. Ia akan menyampaikannya pada orang yang kuberi tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan proyek tersebut.

"Ah, aku karyawan baru ini direktur.."

Aku ingat. Jadi dia pengganti tuan Lee? Tuan Lee, orang kepercayaanku sudah pensiun dan meskipun aku tak rela melepasnya, aku harus mencari sekretaris baru. Tapi, haruskah dia? Haruskah orang ini?

"Keureh.."

"Saya permisi, direktur.."

Menghilang dari hadapanku, menutup pintu ruang kerjaku pelan. Langsung menyampaikan proyek itu keluar. Ia akan menjadi sekretarisku? Apakah ini pertanda baik? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan urutan kejadian ini.

Melirik kembali pintu masuk, dan mendapati cengiran Min disana. Apa aku terlalu lama bekerja? Butuh waktu yang lama untuk spa bukan? Ia melihat orang itu kah? Seharusnya tidak.

Pandanganku tak sengaja beralih kejam tanganku. Jam tujuh malam? Secepat itukah? Aku benar-benar larut dalam pekerjaanku.

"Direktur, aku.. oh, maaf.."

Menghentikan lumatan Min yang dari tadi tak kubalas dan menatap ke pintu masuk. Mendapati ia, seorang Cho Kyuhyun menunduk menyesal.

"Hm, lain kali ketuk pintu dulu.. Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak direktur, permisi.."

Ia kembali menghilang dari hadapanku. Posisiku yang memangku Min dan membuat Min membelakangi pintu masuk kemungkinan menyebabkan Min tidak tahu siapa yang datang. Tapi, aku sadar seorang Lee Sungmin tidak akan melupakan satu hal secara cepat, nama orang itu.

"Kenapa?"

Merasakan ia memelukkku erat secara tiba-tiba, mengelus punggungnya pelan, menenangkannya. Semakin memelukku erat, posesif.

"Min, kita pulang?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Memainkan jemari tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku. Ia tak bicara dari tadi, menyatakan ia enggan mengatakannya, mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tahu apa itu.

"Aku merasa begitu buruk.."

"Sudahlah.."

Memeluk tubuhnya yang terbungkus piyama saat merasakan air matanya sudah meleleh. Min, apakah begitu buruk? Kau menginginkannya kan?

"Won, aku.."

"Jangan bicara, suara bergetarmu itu jelek.."

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ah, haruskah aku menghilangkan orang itu? Hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin kulakukan. Mendekap tubuh bergetarnya pelan sampai ia benar-benar terlelap.

...

"Direktur, sepertinya hari ini anda harus mengunjungi lokasi proyek.."

"Ah, benarkah? Itu di luar jadwal kan?"

Menatap orang di depanku ini bingung, aku harus meninggalkan Min? Ah, janganlah. Aku berharap kunjungan ini cepat berakhir.

"Iya direktur, ada suatu kesalahan di lokasi.."

"Baiklah, biarkan aku sendiri sebentar.."

Menghubungi seseorang yang disambut dengan suara dinginnya. Apa benar-benar sejauh ini dampaknya? Suaranya menyapaku di seberang sana.

"Min, aku akan pergi mengunjungi lokasi proyek.."

"_Ne.."_

"Hm, secepatnya aku akan pulang darling.."

"_Arasseo.."_

"Saranghae.. saranghammnida.."

"_Ne I love you.. Annyeong.. "_

Menghela nafasku pelan, apa aku harus meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang tak ditentukan seperti ini? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Min yang stress itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia akan mabuk-mabukan. Aku khawatir apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

.

.

.

Disini aku sekarang, dalam mobilku dan tidak di belakang kemudi, Cho Kyu Hyun yang menyetir. Ia tampak serius. Tunggu, ada yang berbeda disini. Matanya, matanya berbeda dengan orang itu. Apa aku salah mengira?

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu.."

"Iya direktur?"

Ia tetap menatap ke depan, fokus terhadap jalan yang perlahan dipenuhi oleh rintik-rintik hujan. Aku menatapnya penasaran, apa benar dia orang yang sama?

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Lee Sungmin?"

Ia sedikit menggerenyit, berfikir. Mencoba mengingat mungkinkah ada seseorang yang dikenalnya bernama Lee Sungmin?

"Hm, Lee Sungmin.."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin direktur.."

"Hm.."

Aku menggumam karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari mulutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Kedinginan sepertinya?

.

.

.

"Direktur?"

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar penginapan. Hujan begitu deras dan membuat jalanan penuh dengan kabut. Membuatku memutuskan untuk menginap disini, dikamar ini, bersama seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kita tak ada hubungan apapun kan?

Aku hanya menggumam mendengar panggilannya. Sepertinya ia ingin bicara sesuatu denganku. Sesuatu yang serius.

"Ada seseorang, di masa laluku.."

Ia menghela nafasnya berat, berfikir untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Aku melirik sekilas wajahnya. Ia yang berbaring di sebelahku, dengan kondisi yang sama denganku, hanya melepas jas sepertinya memendam sesuatu yang berat.

"Yang bernama Lee Sungmin.."

Dugaanku benar, ia benar-benar orang itu. Apa? Apa ia tak menyadari dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang? Master Lee Sungmin.

"Aku mempunyai kehidupan yang sangat kelam dulu, direktur.."

"Dan aku menyakitnya, sangat.."

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, meredam rasa sakit yang menghantam tubuhnya. Sejak tadi tubuhnya bergetar, aku tahu, dia alergi dingin. Semua terlihat mulai saat gerimis tadi.

"Pakailah.."

Aku memberikan selimut sepenuhnya padanya. Ia menatapku heran. Tidak, aku bukan anak manja yang egois terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi direktur.."

Aku menatapnya tak suka, menandakan padanya untuk tidak membantahku lagi. Ia menyerah dan tidur membelakangiku. Emosi berkecamuk di kepalaku, dan aku merasa begitu buruk.

'Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Min?'

Aku tiba-tiba merindukannya. Aku sangat khawatir padanya, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sesaat saja. Ia begitu rapuh meskipun ia selalu diam dan hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku saat ia bersedih.

Orang ini benar-benar telah menyiksanya. Tapi, aku tak bisa, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa meredam kepahitan hatinya.

'Aku mencintaimu Min..'

.

.

.

P.S : Ne, annyeonghaseyo! Jungyi-imnida.. uah,,, aku update terakhir hari ini sebelum aku benar-benar kosong dua bulan karena libur panjang ya..

Mohon dukungannya ya... *bow*

Baca juga ff-ku yang judulnya Blood ya, udah mau tamat di chapter 14.

Gamsahamnida...

Annyeong!

.

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Part: Fourth Room

Pairing: WonMin / KyuMin

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rate: PG 18

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

Menutup pintu apartment dan mendapati sumber cahaya remang yang kuyakini hanya berasal dari lampu meja yang ada di dalam kamar. Tak mendapati sahutan darinya, aku bingung. Meletakkan sepasang sepatuku ke dalam rak. Melepaskan jas dan kemejaku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Menatap heran tumpukan botol yang ada di sebelah mesin cuci, kau mabuk-mabukkan lagi Min?

"Min?"

Panggilku saat membuka lebar pintu kamar yang sedari tadi hanya tertutup sedikit. Bau alkohol menyapaku erat membuat kepalaku menjadi agak pusing. Ah, aku sudah jarang menikmati minuman itu, hanya sesekali.

Keadaan kamar bersih seperti biasa kecuali tempat tidur yang telah acak-acakan karena tidurnya seseorang di atasnya. Ia hanya menggunakan boxer, tanpa underware kurasa? Karena itulah kebiasaannya. Ia tertidur tertelungkup tanpa bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Bantal itu telah bernasib buruk, tergeletak pasrah di bawah.

"Darling, tak ada sambutan untukku?"

Bisikku di telinganya pelan sembari menghembuskan nafasku di salat satu titik sensitifnya disana. Ia menggeliat pelan tanda protes tak mau ada pengganggu tidurnya. Menggerakkan kakinya sedikit sehingga membuat boxernya agak sedikit tersingkap. Kau menggodaku eoh?

"Erhm, kau sudah pulang Won?"

Membalik tubuhnya menghadapku dan menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Menundukkan wajahnya, menguap sedikit karena masih mengantuk. Mendorong tubuhku pelan, membuatku terlentang dan menindih tubuhku. Aku mengeluh pelan karena merasakan pergesekan 'sesuatu' secara tidak sengaja di bawah sana. Aku menahan eranganku untuk kedua kalinya karena secara tidak sengaja lagi pipinya menggesek dadaku.

"Aku masih ngantuk Won, dan aku baru tidur nyenyak 2 jam yang lalu.."

"Jangan tanya dulu karena aku minum banyak wine kemarin.."

Ia bicara tanpa henti saat tak mendengar protes apapun dariku. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, membuatnya seperti bayi yang tertidur di dada ibunya. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menandakan bahwa ia kembali tertidur. Aku mengelus punggungnya pelan membantunya menikmati tidurnya yang kurang.

.

.

.

"Min, buatkan aku coffee.."

Rengekan manja keluar dari mulutku saat merasakan Min sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Jahil, aku menyinari wajahnya dengan lampu layar cellphone yang putih terang. Ia menggeliat pelan. Terduduk, mengambil bantal dan menumpukan kepalanya disana, berusaha tidur kembali. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur eoh?

"Issh, ini jam berapa? Kau tidak lihat hah?"

"Ayolah darling, daripada aku meminta sesuatu yang lain di sini?"

Tersenyum jahil, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke pahanya yang tidak dapat ditutupi boxer pendek yang dipakainya. Memicingkan matanya sedikit pertanda ia kaget. Bergerak resah, geraman yang lolos dari bibirnya membuatku berusaha untuk terus menjahilinya, menyenangkan bukan?

"Ergh, hentikan.. baiklah aku buatkan.."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku dan beranjak menuruni tempat tidur. Ia beranjak terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi meninggalkanku sendirian lagi, lagi. Bunyi percikan air sedikit mengganggu pendengaranku. Aku mencoba untuk menikmati balutan angin malam yang menghantar tidurku, terlelap.

.

.

.

"Won.."

Bisikan pelan dari bibir indahnya seakan menjadi penghantar tidurku saat ini. Aku benar-benar tak dapat merespon apapun saat ini, benar-benar lelah.

"Hm?"

Belaian tangan indahnya di punggungku sedikit menyadarkanku dari kantukku. Aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman, antara sadar atau tidak aku hanya berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Perjalanan ke lokasi proyek itu benar-benar melelahkan. Ditambah dengan orang yang pergi bersamaku membuatku agak sedikit bimbang atas kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

"Coffee-mu dingin hey.."

Tegurannya yang setiap saat mengahantarku dalam mimpi-mimpiku dalam kehidupan nyata atau pun dalam dimensi lain. Aku yakin, aku akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

"Ergh.."

Belaian tangan dinginnya berubah menjadi elusan di punggung telanjangku. Pagi hari yang dingin seperti ini, aku juga tidak memperdulikan selimutku yang tergeletak manis di lemari pakaian, ada 'selimut' lain yang bisa menghangatkanku kan?

"Coffee-mu.."

Perkataan tertahan itu, memfokuskan pendengaranku terhadap suaranya. Sekali lagi, ia membuaiku dalam dunianya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang ia berikan sampai ia membuatku candu terhadapnya seperti ini?

"Hya.. kau mengagetkanku.."

Aku membalikkan badanku secara cepat dan menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari punggungku. Duduk secara cepat dan memangkunya seperti biasa.

"Hm.."

Ia menggeliat pelan saat aku mempererat pelukanku. Menghirup bau sabun yang tertinggal di tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya agak bergetar seperti biasa.

"Master, ada tamu.."

Bunyi bel menginterupsi kegiatannya dan aku segera menyadarkannya atas dunia lelap yang akan segera digapainya, lagi.

.

.

.

**Sungmin's POV**

Mendengar bel yang berbunyi pada pagi ini, erhm bila bisa kukatakan pagi karena sekarang sudah jam enam, aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Tanpa melirik intercom aku terus menuju pintu.

"Iya?"

Sahutku tanpa sadar saat kakiku mendekat ke arah pintu. Siapa? Siapa yang akan datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?

"Nuguseyo?"

Dunia berhenti, aku begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan cepat aku mengendalikan diriku dan bersikap biasa, menganggap tak ada yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan orang yang ada di depanku ini.

"Ah, annyeonghassimnikka.. Cho Kyu Hyun-imnida.. aku sekretaris direktur, ingin mengantarkan dokumen direktur yang tertinggal.."

Ia memberikan map yang aku yakini berisi dokumen perusahaan Won. Aku amati ia bertambah tinggi dari enam tahun yang lalu. Lelaki, mantan hoobae-ku di club dulu ini tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap memasang wajah stoic tanda tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Ah ne.. Gamsahamnida Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Membungkukkan badanku sedikit sebagai tanda formalitas, lagi. Dadaku bergemuruh dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap sekretaris baru Won ini.

"Ne, saya permisi tuan.."

Ia berlalu dari hadapanku dan membalik badannya. Aku menatap punggungnya miris. Tidak menyangka, aku menghindari sakit darinya namun dia datang kembali, seakan waktu tak ada pengaruh disini. Enam tahun, enam tahun waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menghilang dari bayang-bayangnya.

"Tunggu.."

Aku berbisik pelan. Terdengar, suaraku sampai menggema di lorong apartment. Aku menyadarkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Iya tuan?"

Ia berhenti dan menatapku. Tak ada emosi yang tergambar disana. Aku pasti telah salah orang, menganggap orang yang menghilang kembali, benar-benar bodoh.

"Ah tidak.."

Aku tersenyum pelan menanggapinya, senyum formalitas yang biasa aku lekatkan pada wajahku. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit, nyaris tak terlihat. Ia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang sama dengannya. Sekarang aku yakin bahwa aku tidak salah orang kali ini.

"Baiklah tuan, saya permisi.."

.

.

.

**Siwon's POV**

"Siapa Min?"

Tanyaku saat melihat sosok tubuhnya yang duduk di salah satu sisi meja, mengayunkan kakinya. Aku duduk di kursi makan di hadapannya. Memangkukan kedua tanganku di pahanya. Mendongak, mencari jawaban disana.

"Hm, sekretarismu.. mengantarkan dokumen perusahaan yang tertinggal.."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia tak suka dengan hal yang baru saja ia hadapi, terutama orang yang bertemu dengannya barusan, pria itu, sekretaris baruku, Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Ah begitu.."

Aku mengangguk sekilas dan melirik map dengan lambang perusahaan di sudut kanan atas itu. Benda mati ini tak bersalah apa-apa tapi kenapa membawa dampak yang begitu buruk terhadap slave-ku?

"Bagaimana bisa tertinggal?"

Heran, aku menatapnya heran. Tak pernah ia bersikap seperti ini padaku, ia seperti menginterogasiku saat ini, tatapan matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat.

"Hm, mungkin saat aku tidur bersamanya.."

Aku mengumpat sendiri atas perkataanku. Aku benar-benar salah berkata saat ini. Melirik raut wajahnya yang berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Kau bodoh Choi Si Won! Kau membuat keadaan tambah buruk, menyebalkan.

"Apa? Tidur bersama?"

Raut wajahnya merah, menahan marah saat ini. Wah, aku bahagia. Aku sangat jahat kan? Bahagia saat slave-ku cemburu dan diliputi aurah yang gelap saat ini.

"Min, ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan.."

Sepertinya hari ini akan sangat panjang bagiku. Aku melirik pintu kamar yang tertutup pelan di sana. Tersenyum sekilas, sepertinya ini menyenangkan.

.

.

.

P.S : I'M BACK!

Ne, annyeonghaseyo! Jungyi-imnida! Bangapseumnida.. *bow*. Mohon dukungannya untuk ff kedua yang ku-publish ini ya.

Setelah dua bulan bertapa, mendaki gunung melewati lembah #PLAKK #PLAKK, aku kembali dengan Master,,, mohon bantuannya! *bow*

Ah, maaf ya buat banyak typo(s) di chapter kemaren, aku benar-benar khilaf #apaaaalah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf *bungkuk90derajat*. Chapter ini kurang panjangkah? Aku udah tambah 200 words lo... #PLAKK

Buat yang mau nanya-nanya? Liat bio-ku ajha ya, disana ada contact person-nya, lengkap.

Ohya, baca juga ff-ku yang satunya ya. Judulnya Blood, tamat di nomor 14. Mohon dukunganya juga ya. *bow*

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Part: Fifth Room

Pairing: WonMin / KyuMin

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

Bunyi deritan kunci pintu menandakan bahwa aku sudah masuk ke kamar. Entahlah, aku hanya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar setelah masuk ke dalamnya. Aku tidak melihat Min di sisi kamar, di balkon mungkin?

Kakiku secara refleks beralih ke balkon dan mendapati dirinya meringkuk di sudut balkon. Manghadap ke luar balkon. Rasa bingung melingkupi diriku saat melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Oh my, apa dia tidak sadar aku haya bercanda tadi?

"Apa?"

Suara bentakkannya padaku terdengar bergetar saat aku berjalan lebih mendekat padanya. Aku tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. Dalam diam disini, ditemani suara kesibukkan di luar sana membuatku tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatianku selain pada dirinya.

"Hei, ini benar-benar tak seperti yang kau bayangkan Min.."

Suaraku menginterupsinya yang terdiam sejak tadi. Aku duduk di kursi di hadapannya, menatapnya pelan. Ia balik menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat digambarkan, antara sedih dan kecewa?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidur dengannya tapi kau bilang ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan?"

Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan beralih menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di pagar balkon. Membiarkan bekas air matanya tertiup angin.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan menaikkan tubuhnya ke pagar balkon, duduk disana. Ia menatap ujung kaki-kakinya yang digerakkannya pelan, membuatku mendongak menatapnya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Aish, Min.. hanya tidur, bukan melakukan seks.."

Aku meraih kedua telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Susahnya menjelaskan sesuatu pada Min. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang bisa kugunakan untuk meyakinkannya. Dan lagi, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bersikap seperti ini?

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ia tampak lesu, semua tergambar di raut wajahnya, ia benar-benar tampak kacau sekarang. Membawa tubuhku berdiri di hadapannya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya lebig erat.

"Apa kau.. tidak mencintaiku lagi Won?"

Aku benar-benar tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya saat ini. Aku terkejut, begitu banyak sampai-sampai aku tak bisa merespon kata-katanya. Genggaman tanganku semakin erat terhadap kedua tangannya, aku mengelus punggung telanjang dan lusuhnya pelan.

"Tidak Min, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Membawanya ke dalam dekapanku, ada apa dengannya? Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membahas tentang perasaanku padanya, apa ia begitu tertekan?

.

.

.

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku menghela nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ada apa denganku? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kegiatan orang-orang, apa mereka tidak sibuk dengan rutinitas yang hanya seperti itu-itu saja?

Aku menghirup espresso, minuman kesukaan Won, yang sudah agak dingin mengingat aku banyak melamun sedari tadi. Won kembali ke kantor, menyelesaikan tanggung jawab yang diberikan oleh keluarganya dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Menenangkan fikiranku sejenak.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini tuan?"

Seorang pria yang kuingat tadi pagi pergi mengantarkan dokumen Won ke apartment berdiri dengan anggunnya di depanku. Ia menggunakan seragam kerja, erhm, sepertinya jam makan siang sekarang.

"Tentu, silahkan.."

Aku mempersilahkan dirinya duduk di hadapanku. Ia memesan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kudengar keluar dari bibirnya pada pelayan. Ia menatapku sejenak dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tuan, sudah 6 tahun ya.."

Ia memulai pembicaraan denganku dengan mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba mengingat kenangan menyakitkan di masa laluku itu.

"Kau mengajarkanku banyak tuan, tapi aku.."

Ia ingin memulainya lagi, jangan masuk lagi ke dalam kehidupan gelap dan mengerikan ini Cho Kyu Hyun, kau benar-benar menentang perkataanmu sendiri.

"Berhenti.."

Aku memotong kata-katanya, aku tak mau, aku tak mau mendengar suaranya, begitu menyakitkan untukku untuk mendengar suaranya yang begitu indah.

"Semua sudah usai dan lupakan.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalanan dari menatap wajahnya. Wajah itu tampak lebih tegas setelah enam tahun berlalu, namun di balik itu semua masih tetaplah seorang Cho Kyu Hyun, Cho Kyu Hyun yang berani memutuskan jalan kehidupannya.

"Anggap.."

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk berbicara padanya setelah sekian lama?

"Anggap saja semua tidak pernah terjadi, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan Cho Kyu Hyun?"

Aku menekankan semua penuturan kata-kataku padanya. Badanku bergetar kuat menahan semua gejolak yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku menatapnya nanar, mencoba mencari sesuatu disana.

"Tapi.."

Penolakan atas argumenku selalu terdengar dari mulutnya, kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Kau yang memutuskannya kan, apa aku tak berhak memilih?

"Tidak.."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras, aku benar-benar sakit mendengar suaranya. Suara itu begitu menghantamku, membawaku ke dasar neraka.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu tuan.."

Jantungku berpacu cepat saat mendengar penuturan cintanya. Selalu membuatku bergemuruh, melupakan bahwa ada kegiatan lain selain percakapan antara aku dan dirinya. Kesungguhan terdengar disana, ia masih mencintaiku?

"Aku juga mencintaimu tapi.."

"Semua sudah terlambat, dan rasa cintaku padamu sudah terkikis habis oleh rasa sakit.."

Aku menahan laju air mataku yang terbendung di kedua mataku. Menatapnya nanar, mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin mendengar, mendengarnya lagi.

"Tuan.."

Aku menyesapi suara indahnya yang mengalun di telingaku. Suara yang begitu indah itu, membuatku mengingat semuanya, mengingat semua kejadian yang berputar-putar di kepalaku, membuatku agak sedikit pening.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah usai.. jangan mengulangnya lagi.. kau menginginkan kehidupan yang normal kan, bukan kehidupan kelam seperti milikku kan?"

Kenapa? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan untuk mengatakannya? Bukankah aku sangat menginginkannya? Bukankah, bukankah aku yang memutuskannya?

"Tuan.."

Ia memanggilku Tuan, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tak berubah, ia selalu menghormatiku. Walaupun aku sudah melarangnya untuk memanggilku tuan, tapi dia tetap saja.

"Jangan masuk lagi, kau benar-benar tak akan bisa keluar kalau kau masuk lagi.."

Aku menatap mata indah yang berubah itu, aku yakin ia melakukan sesuatu terhadap matanya. Aku lebih yakin lagi kalau ia melakukannya karena mengalami kecelakaan sepertinya?

"Terima kasih tuan.."

Aku tersenyum lembut menanggapi penuturan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tahu, ia sangat sakit, begitupun dengan diriku. Tapi, kehidupan akan terus berjalan kan? Dan aku berhak memilih bagaimana jalan kehidupanku, begitu pun dengan dirinya.

"Sama-sama, aku duluan.."

Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terduduk menyesap minumannya disana. Air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung tak dapat kutahan lagi, aku membiarkannya kering tertiup angin Seoul hari ini. Perasaan lega perlahan meliputiku, aku.. bisa melakukannya Won.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Tuan, kau mencintaiku kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polos yang keluar dari laki-laki 2 tahun lebih muda dariku ini. Ia adalah anak 'baru', sangat baru sampai ia tak menyadari bahaya selalu melingkupinya di dunia kelam seperti ini.

"Iya, Cho Kyu Hyun.. aku mencintaimu.."

Aku membalas penuturan polosnya dengan nada bicara yang kubuat sebaik mungkin. Ia tak tahu, ia benar-benar polos sampai arti penuturan cintanya itu ia anggap angin lalu. Aku tahu, ia tak benar-benar mencintaiku, dan berkebalikan denganku, semakin aku menahan perasaanku, aku mencintai anak 'baru' di club ini.

"Tapi tuan, apakah aku bisa keluar?"

Ia bersandar manja pada bahuku, membuat dadaku lebih bergemuruh lagi. Jantungku berpacu cepat atas kelakuannya, dak tak sengaja nafas hangatnya terhembus di leherku yang terekspos bebas. Emosi bercampur aduk pada diriku, apakah aku bisa melepaskannya?

"Tentu saja kau bisa.."

Dengan yakin, aku menjawabnya. Biarlah, biarlah ia memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuknya, ia berhak atas itu. Ia, lebih baik tida terjun lebih dalam ke dunia seperti ini, aku tak mau merusaknya.

"Benarkah tuan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku semangat, tak ada kesedihan yang tergambar di wajahku, semuanya begitu sempurna. Namun, hatiku bergemuruh kuat mendengar perkataannya. Aku begitu lemah untuk melepasnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu tuan.."

Ia melingkarkan tangan kurusnya ke pinggangku, membuatku gelagapan atas kelakuan refleks-nya. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perasaanku, agar aku dapat melepasnya.

"Hm ,jalanilah kehidupanmu.."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku antusias, lagi. Cepatlah, cepatlah pergi dan aku bisa menumpahkan semua kekacauan hidupku. Aku, akan melepasmu untuk kebaikan dan keputusan untuk jalan hidupmu, Cho Kyu Hyun.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

P.S : Aloha, ini update-an-nya.. Mau tau kenapa author cepet update? Author baru kenal ama abang unyu-unyu.. Manis banget kayak gula.. Sampe-sampe photonya author jadiin photo profil..

Eh, makasih ya buat yang review kemaren.. *bow*

.

.

.

Buat yang review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~! Kalau aku sempet, ku PM, congsonghamnida.. *bow*

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Part: Sixth Room

Pairing: WonMin / KyuMin

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rate: PG 18

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair

Author by Yijung

"Aku pulang.."

Suaranya lesu terdengar dari arah depan. Aku yang mengambil minum ke dapur kembali ke ruangan TV dimana ia juga berada disana. Ia melepaskan ikatan dasinya dengan kacau dan melepas tiga kancing teratas kemeja kerjanya. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan jas kerjanya yang sekarang sudah tergeletak lemas di sisi kanan sofa.

"Won, kau minum?"

Sedikit rasa penasaran melingkupi diriku. Won? Minum? Aku tak pernah melihatnya minum sampai mabuk untuk sekian lama, paling hanya sedikit, dan itu pun hanya untuk formalitas kerja. Apa masalah kantor begitu buruk mempengaruhinya?

"Sedikit Min..."

Ia menjawab dengan nada bicara yang sangat lirih yang membuatku miris mendengarnya. Dari penuturan katanya dan penampilannya yang kusut aku bisa menyimpulkan suatu hal, Master sedang sedih.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Aku bertanya padanya untuk kesekian kalinya, kenapa keadaan kami berbalik dari tadi pagi. Bukankah seharusnya ia pulang dengan wajah sumringah yang biasanya terpatri di wajah tampannya? Lalu, kenapa ia tampak kusut sekali malam ini?

"Ya, sangat sakit disini.."

Ia beralih meremas dada kirinya, air matanya seakan bisa tumpah kapan pun, terbendung disana. Namun, Master tak pernah bisa menangis, aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Ia adalah seorang yang begitu kuat. Master adalah orang yang kuat.

.

.

.

"Hm, Min?"

Setelah keheningan menyelimuti ruang TV, hanya suara TV yang membuat keadaan disini seakan ramai, ia memanggilku dengan ragu. Aku menoleh menatap wajahnya dari samping, tatapannya masih tertuju ke depan tanpa menaruh minat sedikit pun pada benda mati itu.

"Ye?"

Aku berusaha sesopan mungkin untuk menanggapinya, bagaimana pun seseorang yang ada dalam keadaan buruk itu sangat mengerikan di balik rasa menyakitkan dalam dirinya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, meraih kantong jasnya, dan mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Ini.."

Ia memberikan sebuat amplop putih padaku, aku mengamati benda yang ada pada tangannya itu. Aku mengambilnya pelan sambil memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ia menatapku sendu, kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?

"Apa ini?"

Aku menatap amplop itu tanpa berminat sedikit pun untuk membukanya. Entahlah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Mungkin, sudah saatnya aku melepaskanmu Min.."

Detakan jantungku semakin tak beraturan saat mendengar kalimat lirihnya. Aku memilih bungkam, memilah-milih kalimat apa yang seharusnya kukatakan. Bukankah, seharusnya aku gembira atas kebebasan yang diberikannya padaku? Tapi, aku merasa sangat sakit, seakan ribuan jarum menusuk cepat ke dalam jantungku dan aku mati seketika.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Won?"

Aku bingung, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan setelah ini. Aku, tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini terlebih untuk selanjutnya. Aku memilih tidak bergeming, keheningan kembali melingkupi ruangan ini.

"Hanya saja, aku tak bisa menahan seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku Min.."

Air mataku tumpah, air mataku yang kubendung sedari tadi tumpah. Aku menatapnya nanar, aku tak mau dan aku tak bisa lepas dari cegkraman seorang master seperti dirinya. Ia mencintaiku, sangat. Namun, ketika aku berusaha untuk membalas perasaannya dan aku bisa, ia melepaskanku ke langit luas. Kebas, aku merasa kebas atas perkataannya.

"Tapi master.."

Tercenung, dengan suara yang sesegukkan aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya untuk tidak melepaskanku. Apa ia sudah tidak tahan dengan diriku? Apa ia tidak mau mempererat cengkramannya terhadap diriku?

"Ssst.."

Ia meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bibirku, memerintahkanku untuk tidak membantah lagi. Suara sesegukkan tangisanku masih terdengar jelas, ditemani dengan suara TV yang terdengar miris dan sakit bagiku, menyedihkan.

"Bantu aku Min.."

"Bantu aku untuk melupakanmu.."

.

.

.

"Min?"

Bungkam, aku memunggunginya saat tidur. Ia masih mencoba untuk menyakinkanku walaupun aku sudah berontak untuk pergi darinya. Apakah ia juga merasakannya? Apakah ia juga merasakan sakit seperti yang kurasa?

Aku menangis dalam diam, aku menyadarinya. Aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat mencintainya, mencintai master-ku sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam yang bagaikan neraka bagiku. Pukul 06.00 AM. Mengintip sedikit ke arah amplop putih yang diberikannya kemarin, ia mengirimku ke Paris, tempat yang sangat ingin kukunjungi bersamanya bukan sendirian seperti ini. Dan lagi, ia sudah menyediakan tempat disana. Penerbanganku akan lepas landas pukul 07.00 AM. Lebih baik aku segera bersiap.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur, bahkan saat di dalam bathup pun aku masih memikirkan alur kejadian yang terjadi hari kemarin. Air mataku sudah mengering karena menangis dalam diam semalaman, benar-benar neraka bagiku.

"Selamat tinggal Master.."

Membawa barang-barangku seperlunya, aku beranjak membawa koperku keluar. Melihat master-ku yang masih tertidur lelap, aku mencium pipinya lembut, inilah kesempatan akhirku untuk menyatakan gesture-ku hanya untuk mencintai dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

**Siwon's POV**

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar pintu yang tertutup otomatis dari arah depan. Ia sudah meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum lirih, itulah yang terbaik untuknya, aku benar-benar mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya.

Membenahi diriku untuk pergi ke kantor seperti biasanya, menjalani rutinitas bosanku seperti yang dikatakan Min. Ah, kenapa semua yang ada padaku selalu berhubungan dengannya?

Aku menyetir mobilku sambil menatap lirih ke depan, membuatku kembali teringat kejadian kemarin di jalan ini, jalan yang sama.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Mengendarai mobilku, mencari tempat makan siang yang baik, aku melirik ke sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Wajahku terlihat bahagia saat melihat slave-ku sedang terduduk termenung di tepi jalan, di kedai coffee favoritku. Ia tampak menikmati espresso yang tergenggam di tangannya. Suaraku yang akan memanggilnya tercekat saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di depannya, Cho Kyu Hyun.

Aku mendekatkan mobilku ke arah mereka, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan leluasa karena tempat duduk mereka sangat dekat dengan jalan. Aku mencoba untuk memfokuskan pendengaranku terhadap percakapan antara dua orang yang sangat kukenal itu.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu tuan.."

Suara seseorang yang kuyakini adalah suara seorang Cho Kyu Hyun membuat bahuku tegak seketika. Ia menyatakan cintanya pada Min, tapi bukankah ia?

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Dunia berputar bagiku, aku dengan cepat melajukan mobilku meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih ada dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Aku tahu, sangat sadar bahwa Min masih mencintai hoobae-nya di club dulu itu. Namun, mendengarnya sendiri dari bibirnya, aku merasa begitu buruk.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Menghadiri pertemuan demi pertemuan dengan klien, meeting proyek yang selalu banyak, aku tak pernah menyadarinya selama ini. Dan kenapa sekarang terasa begitu berat, aku harus terbiasa tanpanya.

"Direktur.."

Suara sekretaris-ku menginterupsi acara aduk mengaduk makanan yang tidak terbentuk lagi di depanku. Aku menatapnya pelan, kenapa ia masih disini? Apa tidak pergi bersama Min?

"Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Ia menyuapkan ramen pesanannya ke mulutnya, seakan tak pernah ada yang terjadi. Apa dia sudah gila? Orang seperti ini benar-benar tak punya emosi yang normal.

Ia tetap sibuk memakan ramen-nya sampai selesai, menatapku tersenyum setelah menghabiskan air putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Lee Sung Min kemarin Direktur, dan kau tahu? Aku ditolak.."

Ia tertawa, adakah seseorang yang ditolak sebahagia ini? Tunggu, ia ditolak? Min menolaknya? Kenapa? Apa ia tak mencintainya lagi? Tapi bukankah..

"Apa? Apa katamu?"

Mungkin aku salah dengar disini, aku mencoba untuk meminta konfirmasi atas pekataannya barusan. Dan aku mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas, bahwa Min mencintaiku dan ia lebih memilih diriku ketimbang dirinya. Ia menolak seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Hei hei Direktur, kenapa begitu bersemangat seperti itu?"

Aku memukul dadaku pelan saat tersedak, dan ia memberikan segelas air putih padaku. Tapi, apa aku sudah terlambat untuk menggapainya lagi?

.

.

.

P.S : Hola-hola.. I'm back.. Chapter kemaren ngecewain g'? Hehe #PLAKK

Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang kemaren ya..

Hm, makasih buat yang review ya.. *bow*

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Part: Seventh Room

Pairing: WonMin / KyuMin

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rate: NC 17

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair

Author by Yijung

"Kyuuuuu, apa tak ada liburan untukku?"

Aku menghampiri Kyu yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saat jam makan siang datang. Ia tampak serius dengan layar monitor komputernya. Ya, semenjak kepergian Min, aku menjadi lebih akrab dengannya. Ditambah ia telah memiliki kekasih, Lee Dong Hae, manager marketing perusahaanku sendiri yang juga merupakan temanku sejak kecil.

Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ia ternyata adalah kekasih Donghae, dan menurut penuturan Donghae sendiri, ia sudah kenal dengan Kyu jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya.

Pelurusan disini, percakapan Min dengan Kyu waktu lalu hanya untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka. Kyu hanya ingin memperjelas sendiri perasaannya terhadap Min, dan ia sadar bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah temannya sendiri yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya, Lee Dong Hae.

"Na-ah, tak ada liburan untukmu Direktur Choi Si Won, jadwalmu padat sampai satu bulan ke depan.."

Ia menatapku meremehkan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai Min dan sudah sangat jelas bahwa maksudku meminta liburan padanya adalah tidak lain untuk menemui Min. Aku tak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Min nanti, yang penting aku bertemu dengannya dulu, meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Katakanlah aku bodoh, ya memang aku bodoh karena telah mencintai slave-ku sendiri yang telah kulepas itu. Aku benar-benar candu padanya dan aku tak dapat melepaskannya. Aku memutuskan, untuk memintanya kembali, sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan slave lagi.

"Aku ingin ke Paaarisssss.."

Aku menarik tangannya yang tergenggam erat di mouse hitam kesayangannya. Mendapat tatapan protes darinya, aku hanya memberikan cengiran dan tampang tak berdosaku padanya. Ia kesal, aku tahu dia sangat kesal karena kelakuanku, tapi salahnya sendiri yang tidak meresponku kan?

"Hentikan rengekanmu menjijikkan.. setidaknya bulan depan semua rapat proyek dan pertemuanmu clear.. kau bisa menemui tuan-ku.."

Ia kembali menatap layar monitor dan memfokuskan dirinya, lagi. Hey hey, aku diacuhkan disini. Apa benar? Apa benar semua karyawanku tak menghargaiku lagi hanya karena aku adalah seorang yang lemah karena Lee Sung Min?

"Tuan-mu? APA KAU BI.."

Teriakanku diinterupsi oleh suara seseorang yang kuyakini kekasih seorang Cho Kyu Hyun. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Tak ada yang berani menerobos masuk ke dalam ruanganku selain dia, seorang manager marketing yang sama menyebalkannya dengan sekretarisku ini.

"Hei, jangan meneriaki Kyu-ku.."

Ia berlaku seenaknya terhadapku, padahal aku kan direktur disini, apa martabatku tak ada lagi disini? Kelakuannya pun membuat sekretarisku sendiri lebih berani untuk selalu mempermainkanku.

"Hae, Direktur jahat padaku.."

"Kalian menjijikkan.."

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, aku berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Dan disini aku sekarang, apartment Lee Sung Min, Paris. Aku mendapat akses dengan bebas terhadap bangunan di depanku ini karena aku yang merekomendasikannya padanya, ingat kan?

Membuka pintu ruangannya pelan, aku mendapati ruangan yang bersih, seperti biasa. Meletakkan sepatu dan melepaskan jasku, aku beralih ke ruangan lain yang kuyakini adalah kamarnya. Aku duduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidurnya dan memandang meja nakasnya.

Wajahku terlihat bahagia saat melihat figura foto yang ada di atasnya, fotonya bersama seseorang yang berseragam kerja, seorang Choi Si Won.

Rasa kantuk melingkupi diriku dan aku perlahan membaringkan tubuhku di kasurnya, bahkan wangi tubuhnya tertinggal disini, tak berubah dari dulu, membuatku semakin rindu padanya. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu lebih dari 12 jam di atas pesawat membuatku begitu lelah meskipun aku telah terbiasa untuk menjalani rutinitas yang seperti ini.

Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang, sudah hampir dini hari saat aku sampai disini. Memang apa yang dilakukannya di luar? Apa ia bekerja sebagai slave lagi? Ah tidak! Hentikan fikiran burukmu Choi Si Won!

.

.

.

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh membangunkanku dari tidurku. Dengan pakaian yang acak-acakkan karena tertidur aku berjalan menuju ruang depan. Meraba dinding dan menghidupkan lampu untuk membantu penglihatanku mengingat aku mematikannya tadi.

Aku memandang kaget seseorang yang terbaring di depanku. Mukanya memerah karena dingin atau mabuk, dan tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di lantai. Kemeja tipis yang digunakannya meyakinkanku kalau ia adalah Lee Sung Min yang kukenal, Min yang selalu ceroboh.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan membawa tubuhnya berada dalam pangkuanku. Aku memanggilnya beberapa kali dan yang kudapati hanyalah kikikkan bodohnya karena ia berada dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Mata itu terlihat bengkak karena menangis. Jejak-jejak bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

Aku meraba pipinya yang terlihat tirus sekarang. Min, apa kau minum setiap hari? Kenapa kau terlihat kurus sekarang? Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya saat manik mataku dan matanya bertemu.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau datang terus hah?"

Ia berteriak tepat di depan wajahku. Aku menatap dirinya yang terlihat kacau. Benar-benar tidak sadar, ia memukul dadaku pelan dan aku membiarkannya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, apa yang difikirkannya saat ini pun aku tak tahu.

"Kau tahu, aku terus melakukan onani karenamu!"

Kalimat yang jelas-jelas sangat frontal keluar dari bibirnya. Suaranya terdengar serak karena menangis dan berteriak terus menerus. Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Ia menarik resleting celana skinny jeans-nya dihadapanku.

Ia benar-benar terlihat sedih, bahkan saat mabuk pun yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah diriku. Apa kau benar-benar merindukanku Min?

"Kau senang kan, kau senang melihatku menderita kan? Kau senang hah!"

Suara desahan lolos dari bibir ranumnya saat ia memijat penisnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar melakukan onani di hadapanku? Benar-benar tak seperti Lee Sung Min yang kukenal. Masih terekam dalam ingatanku, hal yang paling pantang dilakukannya adalah onani. Namun sekarang, ia melakukannya, di hadapaku, di pangkuanku dan dalam keadaan yang terhitung sangat buruk dan kacau.

Benar-benar mabuk, ia mengumpat keras karena tak kunjung keluar. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya pelan dan menggenggamnya erat. Menatap dalam mata-nya yang terlihat sayu, aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

.

.

.

"Tak bisa keluar eoh?"

Suara kekehanku disambut oleh rengutan darinya. Ia menatapku kesal, berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku terhadap tangannya. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya, merapatkan tubuhnya padaku yang tak urung menghasilkan desahan yang tiba-tiba membuat tubunya melemas seketika.

Ia diliputi nafsu, keadaan mabuk berat dan nafsu yang berada di ubun-ubun membuat tubuhnya berinisiatif sendiri untuk mencari kenikmatan tersendiri di bawah sana. Aku ikut mengerang nikmat karena kegiatan kecilnya di bawah sana.

"Biar aku bantu.."

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang terduduk ke dinding, membuat keadaan senyaman mungkin untuk melakukannya. Ia menatapku berharap saat aku berusaha membantunya untuk mencapai puncaknya.

Secepat dan sekeras mungkin aku berusaha, berharap ini selesai karena istirahat adalah hal yang penting baginya. Suara desahannya semakin keras saat aku menjilat dan menggigit kecil lehernya. Suara decakan air liur dan suara erangan serta desahan kerasnya mendominasi ruangan ini.

"Cepat ahh.. Aku mau.. AHH~"

Teriakannya menggema. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku seketika, berusaha memberikan waktu yang nyaman untuknya. Mengusap sisi-sisi wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat yang berceceran juga membasahi pakaiannya.

"Kita tidur Min?"

.

.

.

P.S : Oke untuk penjelasan..

Maaf kalo' ff ini pendek, untuk manjangin udah telat karena di disk aku ff ini udah selesai dan tamatnya itu di chapter depan. Jadi nanggung kalo' dipanjangin, hehe XD

Trus, mengenai club?

Karena Sungmin dulu adalah seorang slut (sebelum tinggal sana Siwon), tugas dia juga ngebimbing anak baru dan salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun yang usianya dulu sangat kecil dan g' ngerti apa-apa.

Cha, makasih buat reviewnya.. *bow*

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Part: Last Room

Pairing: WonMin / KyuMin

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rate: NC 17

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Won master Min, Min slave Won. Apa yang dilakukan Won saat mengetahui penghancur kehidupan Min di masa lalu kembali?

Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair

Author by Yijung

.

.

.

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku terhadap tubuh berbaringnya. Hey, jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku tidak setega yang kaubayangkan. Kami langsung tidur kemarin malam. Hanya tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hm.."

Ia menggumam pelan seperti biasa. Tubuhnya yang membelakangiku kudekatkan dengan diriku pelan. Dingin, walaupun berpakaian lengkap, pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Ada ide untuk menghangatkan badan?

"Min?"

Aku rasa ia mulai tidur kembali setelah tak ada percakapan antara kami berdua. Ia menempelkan tangannya pada punggung tanganku yang membelit pinggangnya. Nafas teratur terdengar darinya saat genggamannya mengendur. Ah, aku ditinggalkan tidur lagi.

"Hmmm?"

Ia masih berusaha meresponku yang menunggunya sejak lama. Ia melirikku sebentar lalu kembali membelakangiku. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dadaku, membuatku lebih rapat lagi padanya. Gesekan butt-nya agak membuatku 'bangun' di bawah sana.

"Tak adakah yang lain selain 'hm' yang keluar dari bibirmu itu eoh?"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku protes padanya. Mungkin karena tak ada ikatan 'itu' lagi? Aku bagaikan pria yang dimabuk cinta pertama kali, benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Selalu menuntut pada pasangannya, ah aku menyedihkan sekali ya?

"Hm.."

Gumaman kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Kenapa aku bisa cepat sekali kesal sekarang? Argh! Aku depresi karenanya. Tanganku menyusup ke dalam selimut dan meraba perutnya pelan. Ia masih tetap diam, mencoba sadar dari tidurnya mungkin?

"Kau menyebalkan.."

Mendekatkan kepalaku ke salah satu telinganya dan berbisik seduktif disana. Mendatangkan desahan halus yang terdengar frustasi. As usual, bermain-main itu memang benar-benar menyenangkan bagiku.

"Ya, kenapa tertawa?"

Ia tertawa kecil merasakan tanganku yang ada di pinggangnya. Aku menghentikan rabaanku di perutnya dan meletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya, salah satu bagian sensitive-nya. Apa hanya meletakkan membuatmu geli eoh?

"Bicara.."

Aku menjilat daun telinganya dengan gerakan yang melambat. Ia bergetar karena terus-terusan tertawa. Ia menggeliatkan badannya depresi. Berusaha untuk menjauh dari tubuhku dan bebas, kebas dariku.

"Ah, geli Master.."

Aku menggelitikinya cepat, membuat badannya bergetar dan menggeliat hebat. Tangannya dalam selimut berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari pinggangnya yang terekspos di bawah selimut. Panggilan 'Master' pun membuatku agak kaget. Meskipun aku telah terbiasa tapi tetap saja, ikatan 'itu' tak ada lagi, sudah putus, berbaur dengan angin dingin yang berhembus pelan pagi ini.

"Hei, kau bukan slave-ku lagi Min.. "

Tanganku berpindah ke pahanya, merabanya pelan. Badannya kembali bergetar karena geli. Aku menarik boxer-nya ke bawah, lolos dari kedua kaki jenjang putihnya. Ia berusaha menggapai boxer-nya, sambil tetap tertawa.

Aku menahan tangannya ke atas, ke dua sisi kepalanya. Ia menatapku dalam dan diakhiri dengan kecupan lamanya di pipiku, seperti pagi-pagi saat aku masih bersamanya. Aku sangat merindukan rutinitas paginya ini, sangat.

"Biarkan saja, aku suka melihatmu menderita.."

Ia tersenyum menggodaku. Kedua tangannya terkalung di leherku, menariknya, membuat wajahku berhadapan dengannya. Deru nafasnya dapat kurasakan menerpa wajahku, aku mencoba menikmatinya.

"Ya~~~"

.

.

.

"Hentikan.. Won, henti.. Aaah.."

Aku mengeluar-masukkan jari-jari panjangku ke hole-nya. Hanya sebagian, aku tak ingin melihatnya menderita daripada ini. Tak mungkin bagiku untuk memasukkan seluruh jariku ke dalam hole-ku kan? Aku masih ingin bersamanya dan tak didepak dari hadapannya.

"Won.. Erhm.."

Ia frustasi, aku tahu. Ia tak bisa keluar dari tadi karena ku tak kunjung memasukinya. Menggelikan sekali melihat raut wajahnya sekarang, sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Makhluk indahku, makhluk milikku hanya untukku, hanya untukku.

"Kau sensitif sekali ya, seperti biasa.."

Aku mengeluarkan jari-jariku dari hole-nya. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa ia begitu sensitive sekarang? Mungkin karena tak ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya selama satu bulan ini? Jantungku berdebar bahagia karena sadar tak ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya selain diriku.

"Aku capek Won.."

Ia protes. Tapi nafsuku, nafuku tak dapat kutahan lagi. Sudah berkumpul di ubun-ubunku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sedikit pun. Aku, Choi Si Won, tak akan melepaskan Lee Sung Min lagi, bahkan jika aku mati.

"Sebentar saja darling.."

Aku berusaha unutk meminta izin darinya. Aku tak ingin ia marah. Aku begitu mencintainya, sangat. Untuk semua yang ia minta aku mau melakukannya, termasuk hal memalukan. Aku rela, asalkan itu untuknya, makhluk tercintaku.

"Aish, cepatlah.."

Meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, melingkarkannya seperlunya, menyiapkannya sepenuhnya. Aku menarik nafasku bersiap. Menatap ia yang berada di bawahku yang menutup matanya erat, membuatku begitu tka sabar.

"Kau menyerah ya, lucu sekali.."

Aku tergelak melihatnya pasrah di bawah tubuhku. Tubuh telanjangnya begitu penuh dengan keringat karena hasil kerjaku. Nafasnya yang beberapa waktu lalu teratur sekarang tersengal seakan tak ada oksigen lagi di ruangan ini.

"Yaaa.. Aaaaaah, Wonhhhhh.."

Desahan panjang lolos dari bibir merahnya. Ia menendang udara, berusaha menerima diriku yang memasukinya. Badannya melengkung, menggeliat keras. Tubuhnya menolak keberadaanku, tapi di waktu lain juga mengharapkannya.

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi berisik sih? Biarpun begitu aku suka.."

Aku masih berusaha untuk masuk. Sempit, ini hanya sebulan, bagaimana kalau setahun? Urgh, aku tak dapat membayangkan seberapa nikmatnya. Ia benar-benar candu, benar-benar tak mau dilewatkan begitu saja.

"AHHH.. AH.. AH.. AH.. SA.. KITTTH.. ERMHHHHH.."

Teriakan nikmatnya menjadi tanda bahwa aku sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Ia mencengkram pundakku, menahanku untuk bergerak. Aku menurutinya, bagaimana pun ia butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi. Mengecup pipinya pelan, aku perlahan bergerak.

"Hei, mana ada orang kesakitan yang mendesah begitu Min.."

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku, karena hal itu sangat-sangat merusak suasana yang seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, aku tak dapat berbuat seenakku lagi, sekarang kami memiliki kedudukan yang sama, sepasang kekasih.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhh cepathhhhlahhhhhhhh.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Angin semilir menerpa wajahku. Balkon apartment-nya benar-benar indah, dipenuhi wangi lavender. Warna violet mendominasi disini, membuatnya indah untuk meraih malam. Ia duduk di pagar balkon, mengingatkanku pada moment itu.

"Apanya?"

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap dalam manik mataku yang mengaharap kepastian darinya. Kakinya menjuntai ke bawah, tak dapat meraih lantai. Ia menggerakkan kakinya pelan pertanda ia senang dengan kegiatannya. Satu kata untuknya, indah, seperti biasa.

"Kita sepassang kekasih sekarang?"

Aku mengetuk lembut pahanya yang terekspos. Salahkan dirinya! Kenapa selalu memakai boxer? Membuatku bebas melakukan apapun terhadap kaki indahnya. Kedua lenganku berpangku di pahanya, melakukan apa pun yang mengusir rasa bosanku menunggunya yang terdiam.

"Hey.."

Aku menyadarkannya dari pejaman penuhnya yang menikmati cahaya jingga yang menerpa sebagian tubuhnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke salah satu sisi apartmentnya, menghela nafas, dari kegugupan mungkin?

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa.."

Lirihnya dan ia kembali menatapku dalam. Aku merasa terperosok dalam matanya, terjatuh dan terperangkap disana, untuk selamanya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang, sangat ingin. Tapi , aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku, menunggunya.

"Aku bahkan bisa telanjang di depan banyak orang untukmu Darling.."

Salah satu tanganku menangkup pipinya yang menggairahkan, selalu memerah saat aku menyentuhnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku. Tak akan kubiarkan, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyembunyikannya Darling.

"YA!"

Teriakannya terendam suara bising di bawah sana. Ia menatapku sebal dan aku tak tahu kenapa itu semua terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagiku. Membawaku ingin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku dan memeluknya possesive.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau orang lain melihat tubuhku hm?"

Aku meliriknya menggoda dan berdiri. Memeluknya erat, tak ingin melepaskannya. Mencium pipinya lama, mencium pipi memerahnya. Sangat bahagia, jatuh dari sini pun tak apa, tak akan mengalahkan rasa bahagiaku.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau melihat tubuhku hm?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

P.S : Yah, ff-nya tamat hahaha XD

Makasih buat dukungannya selama ini.. *bow*

Baca karyaku yang laen ya... *bow*

.

.

.

Thanks to :

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
